


穿越时空的海盗

by glayteko



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞来自二姨，这是我们第二次发生关系了有木有啊二姨(๑¯∀¯๑)<br/>本来应该是一篇三四千字的短篇，结果被牛巨巨传染了话痨的我，剧情才写了一半的时候已经好几千。<br/>大概准备分4个chapter。<br/>谢谢观赏～(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 回到2019

“WTF，太阳穴这么疼会死吗…” Javi从开裂似的头疼中苏醒过来，脑袋像糊了锅一样，里头一片漆黑狼藉不堪，五官六感疼得都移了位，咽了口口水才发现，喉咙比头还疼，气管干疼得几乎粘连了。  
刺眼的阳光让他不禁揉了揉眼睛，意识到已经是白天了。这辈子没这么喝过以后也不能再这么喝了。他暗暗警告自己。在自己公寓门前的草地上活活睡了一宿，好在财物没被流浪汉光顾。趁房东太太起床拿报纸前，一定要离开这里。想着便强撑起不太听话的身体，跌跌撞撞爬回去了公寓。

即使肩膀以上的的器官疼得拧在了一块儿，还是很难不让他发现，公寓的装潢家居都有明显改动。厨房的料理台上放着一对disney马克杯。卫生间里的洁具都是没见过的成对的套装。不用问了，床单也是新花样的。

究竟怎么回事，C走了一个星期，她的东西已被搬走大半，残存的关于她的东西不见了也罢，却还出现了那么多新物件，难道她回来了？把自己扔在床上的人，在酒精的作用下没能继续胡思乱想下去，昏昏沉沉得睡过去了。

再一次醒来的时候，Javi庆幸宿醉感好转了许多，转头看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，下午4点，5月28日下午4点，2019年5月28日下午4点！！！  
“上帝救我！难道酒还没醒吗～” Javi抱头吼出了声。  
他决定去洗把冷水澡，说不定会有帮助。  
打开五斗柜，发现睡衣也是同款的不同色都有两套，被折得整齐四方躺在抽屉里。都是男式的。  
打开衣橱，挂着各种格子衬衫，也只有男式的，里头一半以上是自己的衣服。  
他胡乱抓了一件tee一条中裤，冲进浴室。

被冷水一冲，神智彻底清醒，他换上干净衣裤捏着下巴自忖状在屋子里独自踱步。闹钟仍然顽固得显示今天是2019年5月28日，他甚至开电脑google了一下世界时间，结果仍然是2019年…

这时，门突然被打开，逆着初夏傍晚依然灼热的光线，师弟羽生攥着钥匙进了屋，一如既往的运动套装打扮肩上背了个单肩黑色大运动包，刚结束训练回来的样子。

“Javi！你提前了航班吗！为什么不通知我！” 羽生显然对Javi这个点在家十分惊讶，放下背包径直走向他，他还没反应过来，人已经扑进了怀里环住他的脖子。  
师弟熟悉的拥抱对于时空错乱的人来说是莫大的安慰，他很自然的接住他的身体，摸摸了他的头。

“我们在家吃还是出去吃…” 羽生还没从惊喜中平静下来，拉着他的手扭着身子说。  
“嗯…我想想，就在家吃吧，我记得还有不少食材。”  
“好，我上楼换衣服。”羽生笑了一脸褶子，蹦蹦跳跳上楼去了。

“救命！对师弟总是这么没办法，完全不知道家里有么有食材啊，为什么话接得如此自然。” Javi烦恼起来，赶快开冰箱检查库存，幸好自己平时注意存货，几个土豆一块火腿和意大利面足够他发挥了。  
“5年后的Yuzu跟19岁的怎么一点都没差别，脸还是那么嫩，发型体型包上的公仔挂饰，耳朵上的挂耳耳机，一切都没有变。”

“真的太好了。“ 心底他不禁感到一股欣慰。

不管怎么说是自己的厨房，厨具的摆放位置跟2014年一模一样，他心里一边犯嘀咕一边洗起土豆来。

“原来在2019年，羽生的妈妈已经放他独自生活了，跟我住一起是怎么回事呢，需要我照顾饮食的关系吧。” Javi在心里向自己解释着穿越过来后发现师弟跟自己同住的原因。

换了一身轻巧的家居打扮的羽生从楼上蹦蹦跳跳跳下来，上衣印着好大一个维尼头，Javi低头浅笑，师弟喜欢维尼这一点跟脸一样，一点没变。

羽生轻巧的身体在厨房转了几圈，撅起嘴巴掂折脚尖东摸摸西碰碰，Javi被他转得心猿意马。他最后停在Javi的背后，一个熊抱扑了上去，双臂箍起他的腰，脑袋凑上去在耳畔轻声说，想我吗？

趁Javi还没来得及反应，羽生掰过他的脑袋，细长的眼尾镶在一对圆滚滚的黑眼睛两侧，说不出的标致可爱，羽生不登不登得眨眨眼与他对视了几秒，偏过头吻了下去。


	2. Javi人生最大的危机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预感第三章会很长很长。  
> 卡个肉先。

被堵上嘴的Javi在心里给自己点了3200个赞。两年前，准确来说是2012年师弟到蟋蟀不久，可爱软糯又努力的小师弟把他的性向掰得摇摇欲坠，对这个当时还一个少年的孩子，没办法诚实地坦白，只能像感情亲密地师兄弟一样整天粘在一起，时不时有点身体接触。特别当时的自己还有女朋友。

原来，分手之后，5年后现在，公寓里的情侣套装，衣柜里的男衬衫都得到了解释，羽生是5年后自己的同居男友了！！！

虽然搞不清楚怎么追到师弟的，也搞不清楚是怎么把人骗来同居的，过去的一切都已经不重要了，当下美人在怀，哪有闲暇佩服自己。

牙齿轻轻地捉住羽生伸过来的小舌尖，吸到嘴里，将他的舌尖卷起，在变成一道通途的两个口腔中细细地打着圈，羽生被吻得心口痒痒地，不一会儿就呜呜地哼了起来，师弟可爱的反应激得他侵入到更深得地方，为了潜入深处嘴唇吸紧了羽生粉嫩的唇，鼻息被截住，直到怀里得师弟呼吸困难难受得捶他，他才放开这人。

被吻的红了眼角得的羽生因为窒息而摒出的眼泪在眼眶里打转，嘴唇被吮出了鲜艳的红，跟着胸脯起伏的节奏一张一合，隐约间露出白洁的牙齿，这楚楚可怜的人儿那么好看，幻想过千次跟师弟的亲密接触，被侵犯过的师弟超过了自己的想像千万倍的美丽，Javi看着看着竟失了神。

见师兄动也不动得盯着自己，羽生涨红了脸，他不好意思得把头埋进Javi的肩膀，手攀在他脖子上，用鼻子在师兄的颈窝轻轻碾了碾，“嗯～Javi。”

师弟藏起了漂亮的小脸蛋，他还有爱不释手的腰在手心，Javi专心转移到了他的腰上，细细得揉捏起来，想当年，单独的时候不好意思捏，众目睽睽之下之敢抚在上面，哪能像现在这样让他随心所以的。

“嗯，Javi～，我们去沙发上吧。” 师弟扒开他贪恋在自己细腰上的手，从厨房往客厅走。

这一切都来得太快了，10分钟以前他以为羽生还是他乖巧贴心的二师弟，10分钟以后他就被羽生按在沙发上湿答答的接吻。羽生主动搂着他的脖子索吻，一边脱掉了自己的上衣。他赤条条的样子虽然在更衣室里经常相见，但上手确实破天荒第一次，Javi迫不及待含住了他小巧的乳粒，咬又舔，羽生捂着嘴又呜呜得哼起来。

 

“这里…”羽生的脸颊像熟透的果子一样红，拉着Javi的手小心得放在自己的勃起上。眼睛里闪烁着晶莹透亮的流光，对视了一会儿，又搂住他吻起来。嗓子眼都快烧起来了，Javi直接扒掉了羽生的裤子，师弟配合着抬起屁股放任他做的一切。

怀里的羽生已是赤条条没有一丝织物遮挡，他像抓住救命稻草一样环住Javi的脖子不放细细碎碎得吻着他的脸颊和脖子。Javi则扶着羽生的小肉柱，上上下下自己揉捏轻搓，随着羽生鼻息的加重，一点点加快按摩的速度。突然，被羽生一把抓住了套弄中的手，“Javi，不想这样出来。”羽生眼眶里流光快要滴下来，像是在渴求着什么。

Javi遇到了人生最大的危机之一，怀里的师弟是2019年的羽生，恐怕跟自己的性爱史有好几年了，而自己仍然是2014年的自己，刚刚跟女朋友分手，还没来得及学习怎么跟男人做爱。他明白师弟渴望进一步的接触，但现在这样就能放进去吗…

总不能现在就像他表白自己是2014年穿越过来的，还不懂怎么xxoo，师弟你教教我好不好。一定会被他抽得亲妈都不认识，臭小子别看长得细细长长的，战斗力可强了。

他灵机一动，试探起师弟，“Yuzu，你自己来好吗，我想看你自己来。”说着啄了几口羽生粉肿粉肿的嘴唇，捏着他的腰扭了扭上半身，学羽生常常向自己撒娇一样的向师弟撒起娇来。


	3. 被推倒的Javi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被删减过的NTR，不然太长了，看了也累。感谢大家的Kudos和喜欢。（早上抓紧时间捉了虫，现在看起来舒服点了）

“说好的礼物呢！”羽生摊开爪子，差点要戳到他。  
Javi一天前给他打电话说快要回来，给他带来了神秘礼物。 家里不少成对的小工艺品都是Javi从西班牙给他带回来的，他总是很喜欢很宝贝得把它们装饰起来，随着时间流过，公寓的墙壁书架壁橱搁架处处都变得玲琅满目起来，

不消多时，Javi发现眼前摆满了….润滑剂,安全套还有一支粉红色的跳蛋。  
“不准看。”羽生脸蛋上的红潮不但没有褪去，反而更趋艳丽，明明前端都已经软了下来。他伸出一只手捂住Javi的眼睛，“把头转过去，转过头。”羽生的语气又急又臊。

眼前算不上黑暗，羽生的指缝依然透露出了一些断像，完全不妨碍Javi把他将沾满润滑液的跳蛋勉强塞进身体的画面在脑内补完。 隐隐约约似有似无，脑海中无限香艳的景象，Javi全身的血液在血管里沸腾跳跃快要逆行，下身涨得发疼，内裤都快湿透了。

扑通一声，羽生跳到他的身上来，修长的双腿圈住Javi的腰，头埋得不能更深，一只手搂着他的脖子，另一只手抓来Javi的手往自己身后绕，Javi感觉被塞了样什么东西在手里，低头一看，是一只粉红色的线控，另一头连着埋在羽生身体的里的跳蛋。

“宝贝，你说谎骗人你男朋友知道吗？”Javi一边研究线控上的开关和震动等级，一边调戏他。  
“没有骗人，接下去是你的。”埋在Javi脖子里的人声音闷闷的。  
“什么是我的？“  
“我是你的…”

甜得发腻的声音像有魔力把滚烫的心化成了一团棉花糖，每跳动一下扑出来的都是糖粉，Javi不知道该温柔地亲他抱他好还是直接把人扑倒好。既然道具和人都各就各位了，作为男人不能多客气。推动线控上的震动开关到第一格，羽生身下发出『呲————』的声音，他哆嗦了一下，双腿夹紧了男人的腰。Javi把羽生的头从肩后捞了上来一点，含住他的耳垂，一只手稳住他的腰，一只手拉动牵着跳蛋的电线进进出出小穴的浅口。

不一会儿，羽生用指尖在他的背后用手指划了一笔。

“是什么，宝贝？” Javi含着他的耳垂问。  
“2” 这回羽生的声音轻得像羽毛掉在地毯上一样。

震动被调到第二档，羽生忽得僵直了躯干，缠在Javi腰上的长腿夹得更紧了些。进出的频率没有改变，只是Javi渐渐把跳蛋塞到更深的甬道里，拉出时在穴口密布的神经末端细细得打转。身上的人开始『嗯～～嗯～～』哼起来，Javi能感觉到背后被指甲浅浅地嵌进去，仿佛在催促自己跟他一样做。便是大起了胆来，推入跳蛋的时候手指也紧随其后插入了小穴，指腹刮到肠壁时滚烫的紧实感叫Javi深深吸了口气，里面比想象中更加滑腻湿润，随着插入拔出濡湿的水声噗呲噗呲地比跳蛋的震动声更有存在感。

“可以嘛？”  
“嗯。”

未来的恋人连问都没有问，什么事情可以吗，就把自己交给了他，这信任感让他感动得托起师弟的下巴用嘴唇温柔得感谢了一番。然后，湿淋淋的小东西被丢到地毯上，取而代之的是Javi的两根手指。小穴已经开始规律的收缩，迫不及待得吞进手指，Javi卖力地插送抠弄内壁被骚刮得又涨又爽。

“不行！”羽生的身体一个打挺从他怀里争出来。  
“不给你玩了。哼。” 说完，Javi被方才还软绵绵的羽生推倒在沙发上，利落得退掉碍事的衣物，凭什么我被脱光了你还穿着，哼，头上的呆毛被甩了一下。

被羽生握住肉棒的时候Javi差一点点缴械，眼看他扶住自己要坐下去，一直拼命压抑自己欲念为他服务的人早就已经受不起撩拨了。害怕被瞬间打成原形，Javi掐住师弟的腰想要阻止他，“Yuzu让我戴套子。”

上面这人像是被换了一个，低头专心扶牢肉棒对准自己的间歇抬起头，Javi见到了久违的双眼皮和邪魅一笑，“来不及了。”

被从来没体验过的紧致一点点吞没，又慢慢得含进吐出，湿热天堂般的小穴把他箍得从尾椎一路麻到头皮，躺在下面的Javi甚至开始考虑游戏通关的事情帮自己分心才不至于分分钟射出来。不管怎么说，跟师弟的第一次两分钟就缴械，作为男人的威风就扫地了。

“累了吧，让我来吧宝贝。”  
体位被轻易得做了转换，羽生的体重一点也没有变。Javi终于取得了主动权，按照他的步调慢悠悠渐渐得插起来，没想到这节奏倒是深得师弟的欢心。他不知道自己硕大的龟头正好每一记都擦过不深处的敏感点，羽生很快就叫唤得放浪形骸，还拉住海盗的手帮自己套弄前端。专心关注起羽生的反应好给他更高的快感，让Javi从危机中解放，游刃有余起来。

“不行了，Javi抱～～我！”羽生说到最后一个字的时候内壁剧烈得绞紧了体内的肉棒，顶着Javi的小腹射了出来，Javi也跟着满足得释放出来。

 

高强度运动后相叠躺在沙发上的两个人没有放开拥抱彼此的臂膀，跟做爱之前一样细细碎碎得接吻。

“为什么突然回来了呢，不是说明天早上到的吗。”羽生手里拨弄着Javi的鬓角的小卷毛，又摸摸自己的。像在嫌弃自己为什么没这么好看的头发。

“因为想见你。”Javi口中说的是事实，心里想的却是2019年的Javi回来，撞到5年前的自己NTR自己的场面，会发生什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可怜的牛巨巨，玄关的黑包是你带回来的呀。你怎么就忘了呢。


	4. 欢迎回家

“唔嗯～”四片红肿的嘴唇依然难舍难分，少年艰难得用额头顶开男人的索求无度的吻，“让我喘会儿气。”  
“想死你了。”男人盯着少年烧得绯红的眼角，痴痴得笑着。  
男人转移阵地到少年的腰身上，细细得捏着腰侧的肌肉，掌握住少年的上半身。

“不能这…唔嗯～”少年的嘴唇再次被堵上，男人细心地带着他的舌尖翩翩起舞。

“为什么不能，才走没几天就不认你男朋友了吗。”贴着少年的嘴唇边啜男人边说。

男人的舌头抽走竟让少年产生了一丝不满足感，鬼使神差得主动圈上他的脖子，噘嘴送上嘴唇左一口右一口地亲吻起来。

听到“男朋友”，少年终于寻回了些理智，疑惑得抬头，“你上个星期还是别人的男朋友啊。”

“宝贝在跟我玩什么新游戏吗，我是不是不应该说现在是2019年了。”男人戏虐得捏拳扣了扣他的小脑瓜。

“哈！2014年好吗！”

“好好好，就是2014年，2014年的Yuzu想怎么被我吃掉呢～”从背后轻轻把人往怀里一箍，男人用更激烈的方式重新吻了回去。

 

直到两人都吻得口干舌燥，男人才放开了他。脸颊的红晕热度太高，少年不得不双手托腮用全身仅存着最后一丝凉意的指腹的温度冷却自己。少年害羞样子实在是可爱极了，Javi不禁又啜起他的额头，爪子也不老实起来。  
“不行！”少年急忙打掉男人伸到身后的魔爪。  
想到交往多年羽生几乎没有拒绝过求欢。“到底是你在跟我玩情景游戏，还是现在真的是2014年？”男人挑眉道。  
“真的是2014年！为什么不相信我呢！！！开电视看CBC报时好啦！”羽生急得跺起脚。

男人再次环视这间公寓，一进门扑面而来的违和感，家具陈设似曾相识，却绝不是离开时的样子，总感觉师弟不会有这份闲心费大劲给自己这样的惊喜。

然而，眼前的少年却真正的惊喜，按照他真的按照羽生的说法回到了2014年的话，确认了挂钟上的日期，这天正是他登门告白的日子，如果没有猜错，刚才羽生一进门就被按到墙壁上强行夺走的应该就是他的初吻了。

Javier生来第一次鄙视哲学，谁说一生不能两次踏入同一条河流的，本人就夺走了两次羽生结弦的初吻。  
“Yuzu，你现在有什么想说的吗？”Javi神游一番后突然发问。  
“唔…本来是有的。”羽生的双臂不知什么时候又搭上稍显成熟的师兄肩头，却不愿让他看见脸似的转头到一边低眉敛目道。  
“现在没有了吗？”  
“既然你说2019年我们已经是那种关系了…不想说出来被你笑了。”羽生越说越羞愤，头转得越远了一些。  
“告白吗，当时说什么我都记得哦～’两年来什么的守护着什么的”Javi戳了戳他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，像在逗弄小动物般笑道。

“阿啊阿啊不要说出来”羽生急着去捂他的嘴，却被Javi抓住了手指，拉到嘴边一个一个亲过来。

“宝贝，你不来告诉我我也会去找你，告诉你我喜欢了你很久很久了，比你还早～”下一秒羽生就要融化在西班牙人深情的眼神温柔的告白里了，不意想，Javi却巧妙得破坏了浪漫得要死的气氛。

“宝贝，做吧。”束在细腰上的双臂又收紧了一些。  
“什么？”羽生别吓得猛回头直视他。  
“你说呢，后来的你很喜欢的事啊。”  
“太快了吧！而且你根本就是来路不明的人！”  
“简而言之我就是你5年后的男朋友。”Javi的脖子得意得梗了起来。  
“证据呢？”  
“额，我包里有护照，你要看吗？”  
“别别别！反正不行～”  
“为什么？”  
“我还没做好心理准备。。。”  
“来不及了，我怕分分钟就要被穿越回去了，你的第一次就落到那个白痴手里了。”  
“这么说自己合适吗？”  
“合适啊，那次他让你哭得可惨了，我不允许他伤害你，必须由我来。”  
“你要是非这样，我5年后就跟你分手信不信！”  
“……”

 

粘在羽生身后的狼爪无奈抽走了。

差了9岁的一对师兄弟抱膝坐在客厅的地毯上，对少年的执念报起敬意的Javi规规矩矩的，不再越雷池半步。

“Javi人去哪儿了呢？”羽生率先打破了沉默。  
“你说他吗？不知道。”  
“难道他去了5年后？”  
“不是没有可能。”  
“那他什么时候能回来…”

“…我也想快点回去...说好了回来给你礼物的...喔，是他，24岁的Yuzu，我的Yuzu。”  
“噗嗤”两个人对视了一眼，同时笑了出来。

反正闲着也是闲着，他们开始讨论起各种帮助Javi穿越回去的方案。撑雨伞从二楼跳下、去政府广场门前的喷水池洗澡、雷雨天站在空旷的公园里等雷劈、走迷宫、裸体跳4周、坐云霄飞车等等。Javi像在说别人的事一样，越说越搞笑，兴奋地手舞足蹈，逗得羽生捧腹大笑满地打滚。

在欧洲人看来，羽生长相典型的东方美人，清秀风情神秘端庄，可他笑颜的一脸褶子完全颠覆了美人的形象，然而在Javi眼里，一线天的羽生也是爱得不行的宝物。  
Javi不知怎么地想告诉他，“我们在一起已经5年了，我准备向他…”  
“不许剧透。”羽生急忙双手捂住未来恋人的唇。猝不及防间四目相接，眼前的师兄眉宇间熟男气质让他显得更英俊了几分，2年前让他一见钟情的人若干年后依然如此让人无法自拔，想到即将展开的属于两个人的将来，怎么能不叫人不憧憬期待，这一切还没来得及亲身体验，提前预告什么简直太不解风情。

内疚于一时的失言，自觉有责任救场，“肚子饿吗，给你找点吃的。”Javi嗖地站起来，逃去厨房。  
幸亏平时有储藏食材的习惯，三下五除二就搞定了一顿小点，跟羽生一起满足得下肚了。时间已经不早，饭后羽生决定先回家，明天早上再来帮着Javi想回到未来的办法。

“你走了我怎么办，人生地不熟的。”Javi拉着他的手不让他走，还撒起娇来。  
“这是家好吗。”羽生哭笑不得。  
“Yuzu不要扔下我一个人。”  
“真的不方便啦，我还从来没跟Javi一起过过夜。”  
“我睡沙发！”Javi指天发誓。

伴随了两年的羽生深知他是个害怕寂寞的人，无论到哪里都要交朋友就是因为害怕一个人，从5年后孤身来到这里的他独自留在这里确实对他来说很难。

 

不知道什么时候睡了过去，梦中的羽生口渴难忍醒来的时候已是清晨，微弱的阳光依然透过了窗帘交缝，照进了几束在卧室的床上地板上。

朦朦胧胧的从床上站起来朝门外摸，挪了三四步，脚下踢到了床下的个什么软的东西。踹起来脚感挺好的，就又补了几脚。

地上的东西扭了扭，发出了痛苦的声音。“啊～疼！”

竟然是个人！

［呲啦］窗帘被拉开，Javi在床下扭得跟条蛇一样，捂着腰。

“你摸进来干嘛！”羽生指着地上的人厉声尖叫。

仿佛在地板上睡了一个世纪之久，从僵硬的身体中段发散开来的剧痛和麻痹蔓延到了全身，那地方好死不死又被羽生踢了几脚，脆生得快要一折两半。Javi一手捂着腰试图用另一条臂膀撑起身体从地上站起来，可恨麻痹多时的手臂不给面子，哐当一下应声倒地，重回地板。

羽生终究心疼师兄，不忍看他挣扎爬起又失败摔倒的样子，抱着他的上半身费了九牛二虎之力把人放到了床上。

Javi一副“师弟你就是我的救命恩人”的表情凝望师弟，一开口说的却是，“是你把我踹地上去的吗？”

“是哪个混蛋信誓旦旦昨晚睡沙发绝不摸进来的啊！”被倒打一耙的羽生恨不得怒撕他的帅脸。

“昨晚难道不是你和我…”穿越过一次的人有了经验，敏锐地察觉到这个师弟不寻常，记忆跟自己的对不上。莫不是穿回去了，让他知道自己跟五年后的他睡过了会不会吃醋。

“Yuzu，现在是几几年？”  
“又来？”  
“2014年？.......哎，为什么说’又’呢？”  
“你是哪个Javi？23岁的吗？”羽生借光线终于看清了他的脸，论成熟和峻挺比不上28岁的那个，果然是自己的Javi吧！想不到能这么快就失而复得，羽生兴奋得抓住他的双手蹦起来，床上的Javi被羽生牵着手被床垫弹上弹下。

忽然，羽生像明白了什么，放下了Javi的手，站到了窗户边，垂下脑袋绕起手指。是马上告白还是先问请这人去了哪里呢。还是出去看看28岁的Javi在不在。第一次的接吻被稀里糊涂得夺走了，自己昨天的经历也有些不好说出口。

“Yuzu…”穿来穿去给人添麻烦的人负起责任开了口，“昨天，呃，大概是昨天吧，我现在有点乱哈，等会儿看日历。昨天我去到了未来，哇～听起来好扯，碰到了5年后的你，那时候我们…”绕手指的小动作传染给了Javi，西班牙人不好意思起来。

“Javi，我也有事要告诉你…”羽生继续跟手指纠缠着。

“不行，我先说！”像是被什么激励，Javi蹭得站起来，走向窗边的羽生。低头想与他对视，羽生还是不肯抬头看他。

Javi对着空气点了下头，像是给自己打响发令枪，他伸出双手抓住羽生的，与他十指相扣，把人掰到面对面的位置。

“要说咯…”羽生的声音低得像羽毛掉落在了地毯上。

“嗯，必须说。”这时的Javi不自觉的扬起嘴角，手里抓住的仿佛不只是羽生，还有从未有过的安定感，和通向光明的未来大门的钥匙。  
“嗯。”被刘海遮住眉毛的少年也下定决心，一点点抬头，对上了Javi的笑颜，耀目的阳光撒在他英俊的面庞上，默默爱了两年的人终于抓到了手心，胜利交杂着幸福的喜悦让他也不自觉地跟着笑起来。

“Yuzu／Javi，我喜欢你。”两人异口同声说到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艰难的写完了，因为从来没填平过坑呢。（吐血
> 
> 被人吐槽最后一章没H了，那么考虑来个番外，嘻嘻よいよい♪ヾ(￣ー￣ヾ))))(((((ノ￣ー￣)ノよいよい♪


End file.
